The Family Blog
by Cherry2013
Summary: When the Weasley Family starts to fall apart from not talking, Molly decides they need a family Blog. So when Arthur gets old laptops from work Hermione helps Molly set a blog up! Idea from TwiLight Sans Sparkles story Hogwarts Blog


**Potter-Weasley-Lupin Family Blog**

**Subject: Family Blog**

I have set up a family blog with Hermione's help. You see everyone is losing touch with each other and I for one will not have it. Talk to each other on here if no other way!

**Molly Weasley**

**Re: Sure will Mum!**

Don't need you to come kill me. Adults have a separate chat room I hope?

**George Weasley**

**Re: Good idea…**

I guess I have time for a blog post about my life/ But how will it all work?

**Dominique Weasley**

**Re: How it works.**

Okay its simple. Children have their own chat room and adults the same. There is also the public chat room for all of the family. Children are Teddy down in age. Next there is your own blog where you talk about whatever. The whole point of this is so everyone knows what's going on in your life. You may I have a private one for only who you want to see it see it but you also must have a public one with less detail if you must. Everyone will see everything on the public blog.

**Hermione Weasley**

**Re: Still a know it all…**

Still a know-it-all I see…

**George Weasley**

**The Clumsy Auror**

_Teddy Lupin_

Okay so I set up the blog like Hermione said. It is interesting. She got us all laptops too because Grandad Arthurs department had ones that they took because of tampering and Hermione fixed them up for us.

This is the public one. I don't know if I will even make a private one…I tell Harry everything anyway…

Anyway maybe I could convince Harry to let me do some field work in the near future…

_Comments:_

_We can discuss this at another time…_

_Harry Potter_

_HAHA! God Harry good luck with this. He will get Ginny and Hermione to convince you Ha!_

_Ron Weasley_

_Thanks Ron. Really._

_Harry Potter_

**An Auror in Training**

_Dominique Weasley_

Okay Grandmum. I set someone on fire today, but he had it coming for saying basically that I couldn't handle myself. Night!

_Comments:_

_Dominique Nymphadora Weasley! You did what!_

_Molly Weasley_

**Sarcasm is my second Language**

_Dominique Weasley_

Thank Merlin for these private blogs. Now I can fully describe my day without too much trouble. She was bound to find out about the fire….well now I could say even more.

You see we were dueling our people today. It was made into a competition because all of us were so competitive. So if you disarmed or won the duel (which usually ends when you disarm you opponent…) SO I set him on fire! Big woop! He went on this tangent "Oh don't worry if I hurt you…" and "I know this duel must be hard for you…" McLaggan had it coming. The end.

_Comments:_

_I still cant believe you did that. Harry thought it was funny. So did Ron. Not that they would say it to you…_

_Teddy Lupin_

_Wow…I should have known…._

_Roxanne Weasley_

_Only you Dom_

_Victoire Weasley_

_You are my Hero!_

_Louis Weasley_

**Stories of a trouble-maker**

_James Potter_

Yeah this is my private blog. Like I would let mum and Grandmum see the things I get into.

When I get back to school, be prepared for FULL documentation of pranks!

_No comments have been posted._

**Just living up to my namesakes**

_James Potter_

Well Hello Family! As the title says – this is why I do what I do! Just remember that mum!

_Comments:_

_I gave you those namesakes don't forget!_

_Ginny Potter_

_I know mum and I love you for that but its my excuse for why I get into trouble sometimes!_

_James Potter_

_There IS NO excuse for what you do!_

_Ginny Potter_

_Lay of Gin! I think its great!_

_George Weasley_

_George Weasley I swear to merlin…!_

_Ginny Potter_

_Good luck James! *Runs off*_

_George Weasley_

**The Queen of Quidditch**

_Roxanne Weasley_

I set it up Mum! No need to yell anymore!

So this is my public blog, so be careful what you say! And yes I am talking to you Dom!

Anyway, I have summer work to do. Talk later!

_Oh I wouldn't spill all your secrets….just some of them!_

_Dominique Weasley_

**What they don't know won't hurt them**

_Roxanne Weasley_

I swear my mum gets on my last nerve sometimes! She spent hours bugging me…."Set up your blog!" and "Have you set up your blog yet?" I haven't heard her bugging Fred! Needed to vent. Back to school work…unfortunately…

_Comments:_

_So can we talk on this one? _

_Dominique Weasley_

_Meet me in the kids chat room so I can put off my work! And so you can help…_

_Roxanne Weasley _

**Truly my fathers son**

_Fred Weasley_

So I can't say anything on this blog….hmm….Mum did I tell you how interesting my homework is? Blah. I bored.

_No comments were posted._

**Secrets of a Hogwarts Prankster**

_Fred Weasley_

Now this is more like it. Did Aunt Hermione really think we would say anything on the public blogs? Well just say enough for Grandmum I guess….and mum…and maybe head them off when we cause trouble….oh Aunt Hermione is a GENIUS!

_Comments:_

_I didn't even think of that! Your right!_

_James Potter_

_I am checking Pranks this year. Everyone one of them._

_Louis Weasley_

_AWWW don't be a spoilt sport!_

_Fred Weasley_

**The Brains of the Group**

_Louis Weasley_

That's what I really am though. Fred and James cant do anything without me. I mean take last year for instance, they stole Mrs. Norris. Who handled McGonagall AND stopped Filch form murdering them? Me!

_Comments:_

_And we love your brains_

_Rose Weasley_

_Without you they would have blown up the school by now_

_Albus Potter_

**Kids Chat Room:**

**WhatTheyDon'tKnow: **Hey Dom? You on?

**: **Yeah right here.

**WhatTheyDon'tKnow: **Homework sucks.

**: **I set someone on fire today.

**WhatTheyDon'tKnow: **I saw. McLaggan is really an idiot. What did he do though once you set him on fire?

**:** Oh he ran around like and idiot. I don't think he knew the aquamenti charm…

**WhatTheyDon'tKnow: **Sweet Merlin how stupid is he…

**: **You have no clue….

**Your thoughts? Next chapter is the rest of the kids and then I will do adult chapters. I just want to establish everyone. **


End file.
